In order to measure the color of an object, a color measurement instrument such as a colorimeter, a spectrophotometer, a spectroradiometer, or the like is typically used. The color measurement instrument may measure some aspect of the object's interaction with light and output corresponding values that correspond to R,G,B color values, XYZ tristimulus values, Commission internationale de l'éclairage (CIE) L*a*b* values, or other color values. Traditionally, the color measurement instrument is calibrated in-factory by the manufacturer before being deployed in the field by an end user.